Ikuto's Valentine's Day
by twi-knight4life
Summary: Ikuto's Valentine's Days have always been the same... Utau is constantly stalking him and Yoru is trying to find him a girlfriend every year... But what if he already likes somebody? Will Ikuto be able to bring up to the courage to say 'I Love You' Amuto


_**WELCOME!!!**_

**Ai: Hey all, Happy Valentines Day!!!!**

**Kawaii: We're back and going to be updating now more frequently!**

**Kai: But we thought that we would get into the mood by**

**Takai: Writing a Valentines Day oneshot!**

**Kai: Time for the disclaimer! We do not own Shugo Chara, but we wish we did, believe me, for all of you people who are wondering what we want for a gift… We want that… but we sadly don't own it… Love you Amuu!!**

_Time for the story!_

The park, 11 a.m~

"Ikutoo! Wake up! It's Valentine's Day! Nyaa!!" Yoru yelled excitedly into Ikuto's ear. Ikuto's cerulean eyes fluttered open to glare at his guardian, moaning he rolled over.

"No, Ikuto! Wake… Up!" Yoru exclaimed. Ikuto felt oversized, furry paws tugging at his ears. Ikuto sat up, covering his eyes from the bright sun.

"Okay, Yoru… I'm up, stop it, you know my ears are the most sensitive part of my body…"

"But last week I thought you told me that your bal-"

Ikuto blushed a deep crimson, then flicked Yoru's forehead.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice, nyaa…" Yoru muttered while pouting.

"But anyway, Ikuto, it's Valentine's Day! And you don't have a girlfriend! But it's okay! Leave it to Yoru!"

"No… Look, Yoru… You know how bad Valentine's Day is for me! Utau stalks me…"

"That maybe true… but… You need somebody to call your own…"

Ikuto sighed.

"It's okay, buddy, leave it to Yoru!"

Ikuto glared at him, then admitted his defeat.

"As long as a I can avoid Utau… I don't really care what you do… But I'll be on the move a lot today… T-"

"To avoid Utau! I know! Nyaa!" Yoru said in a mocking voice, and then flew off.

Ikuto jumped down from the tree he had been snoozing in, not bothering to look down. He started to walk away when he heard it…

"Ikutoooo!!! Wait for meeee!!!"

'Crap! It's Utau!' Ikuto thought, not needing to turn around. He tried running, but started too late. She pounced on him like a large cat after its prey, her face was close to is.

"Hey, Ikuto! Happy Valentine's Day!" she said and went to kiss him.

"No, Utau! We're siblings! Give it up! There's no way in hell I'll ever love you, I'm sorry…" Ikuto said in a bored voice. Utau stood up, and then looked at Ikuto with large tears in her eyes.

"Ikuto… I thought I could finally have something with you… I thought that I… I had a chance this year…" she looked at him as he rose to his feet, brushing off his deep black shirt and jeans. Utau looked up at him, the tears now rolling freely down her cheeks, smudging her mascara. Ikuto pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry, Utau… but… It's just never… Going to hap-" Utau cut him off by kissing him passionately on the lips, Ikuto tried to pull away, but could not. Her hands were knotted in his thick, midnight blue hair, as her tongue traced Ikuto's soft lips and tried to search for an entrance into his mouth, but he kept his mouth closed tightly.

"Ikuto! Yoru told me you nee-" Amu stopped dead in the middle of the path leading to where Ikuto and Utau stood, their mouths still plastered together.

"Oh… I'll… Come back later…" she said, turning on her heel. Ikuto pulled away from Utau, gasping for breath.

"Amu! No! Don't leave!"

"No… I'll leave you, and Utau alone; this is her chance, after all… And as far as I'm concerned… I don't care…" Amu muttered, her back to the siblings, who still had their arms around each other. Ikuto looked down and realized that they were still intact and Utau had her head on his chest. He quickly, and silently untangled himself from her grasp. He ran after Amu, who was running herself, her guardians following her.

"Amu! Wait!" he yelled, grabbing for the hood of her red and black striped jacket. Utau ran after them, yelling wildly for Ikuto to come back to her.

"Amu, please, let me explain! You should know better than to think that I love Utau!" Ikuto looked back to see that Utau had stopped and had her head down, the salty tears falling from her face, leaving small marks on the ground. He winced to see his little sister in so much pain, but it was time for her to know the truth, and why he would never love her… Ikuto pushed himself harder, now mad that Amu had character changed with Ran to run faster. He cursed under his breath and called for Yoru.

"Here, boss!" Yoru said, saluting Ikuto.

"Character change, now," Ikuto gasped.

"Right away! Character change!!"

A tail and cat ears came out of nowhere, with small sparkles following them. He was as fast as an alley cat now; he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins as Amu pushed herself harder to get away from him, tears running down her face.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled, he made another grab for her jacket, and succeeded. She gasped as she was pulled back, as though she wasn't expecting him to catch up, or as if she didn't even notice him. He took her into his arms and she looked up at him, panic written across her face. She blushed deep, not knowing what to do. Ikuto, though, knew what he wanted. His warm lips touched hers and spring blossomed in Amu's heart. Ikuto's tongue traced Amu's lips, begging for an entrance, and she let him in without hesitation. Her tongue traced along his straight teeth as she explored his mouth, he too was doing exploring of his own, his tongue tracing her back teeth. She opened her eyes long enough to see that his face was filled with bewilderment and his dark eyebrows were scrunched together, as though he were thinking. They both pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Now you know who I really love…" Ikuto muttered under his breath to her. Amu blushed deeply, her head leaning against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yeah… I guess I do…" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you, Amu… Happy Valentine's Day…"

**Ai: There you go, people the oneshot of Shugo Chara!**

**Kawaii: Hope you liked it!**

**Kai: See ya!**

**Takai: Yeah… Bye… And…**

**All: Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Well look at that! A shiny button waiting to be pressed! --------------------**


End file.
